


promise

by reinhartscloud



Series: bughead bachelor [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, F/M, bughead - Freeform, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinhartscloud/pseuds/reinhartscloud
Summary: hope you enjoyed!!! I'll be writing more little things about this when I can. for now please check out my fic, 'baby daddy'





	promise

bughead bachelor oneshot

‘Betty or Toni?’ Jughead thought to himself. The two girls left were the only ones that made this shit show enjoyable. 

Toni was his first kiss, when she walked in for the first time he knew he was going to like her. She was in a green serpent-like dress with lots of jewellery on. She had pink streaks in her brown hair and bought him a burger and fries from Pop’s which he definitely enjoyed.

Betty was his first date and his ‘white rose’. Betty walked in wearing a long, pale pink and sparkly dress that showed off her amazing body. She wore her beautiful blonde hair in a ponytail and bought a tray of cupcakes with her. For their first date they went skydiving, something Betty's wanted to do for years apparently. They both enjoyed it, afterwards they had a picnic on the beach and it ended with him giving her the white rose and the two shared their first kiss. 

Now it was time for the hard part, to choose who he would spend the rest of his life with… or at least he hoped.

“Jughead, have you made up your mind?” One of the producers asked. Jughead nodded and whispered it in his ear before going to get ready.

 

Toni steps out of the car wearing a bright red, skin tight dress that is showing off her amazing body. She walks down the stairs gracefully, “Hi Jug,” She says while he grabs her hands.

“Toni, when I first met you, you lit up my life. You had already won me over when you bought me Pop’s - which I ate straight after filming - and you looked absolutely stunning every time I laid my eyes on you. As much as I’d love to explore this connection we have, my heart lies with someone else. I hope we can still be friends after this,” Jughead let out a long breath after he finished. 

“You two were made for each other, Jug. I hope it all turns out well for you,” Toni said with a smile, “And yes, of course we can still be friends,” She added before giving him a hug and walking back up the stairs.

 

Now it was Betty’s turn. She stepped out of the car in a short pink dress with flowers on the chest. She was wearing tan heels and a beautiful long necklace. She walked down the stairs and smiled, giggled and blushed when she saw Jughead. 

“Wow,” He breathed out, “You look absolutely stunning, Betty.”

“So do you,” She whispered.

“Betty,” He began, “When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing to walk on this planet. I almost thought you were too good to be on this show,” He said with a laugh, “When I finally got to know you and learn about your past and where you came from, I fell more and more in love with you. Over these past 6 months, I’ve been lucky enough to go on many single and group dates with you, meet your family, who, by the way, were extremely welcoming but intimidating and, most importantly, getting to know you has made me want to spend the rest of my life with you,” He said before he pulled a small box out of his pocket, “This isn’t an engagement ring, but a promise ring. It’s too promise me to you for as long as you’ll let me and hopefully, one day, this will change into an engagement ring and maybe, we can start a family of our own. But, for now, Betty Cooper, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes! Yes yes of course!!” Betty exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes before he pulled her closer to him and pressed a soft, passionate kiss to his lips, “Oh, and Jug?” She said when they pulled apart.

“Yes?”

“I love you too,” She giggled before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! I'll be writing more little things about this when I can. for now please check out my fic, 'baby daddy'


End file.
